dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilson Zayne
When someone pulls a gun on you, your options aren't to just do as you're told or die, you take the gun, or you pull out a bigger gun or any one from 146 other options. Wilson.jpg Wilson 02.png Apperance Wilson 13.png Wilson 12.jpg Wilson 10.jpg Wilson 09.jpg Wilson 04.jpg Wilson 08.jpg Wilson 01.png Wilson 05.jpg Wilson 06.jpg Wilson 07.png Wilson 03.jpg Wilson 11.jpg Behavior/Personality Middle Finger GIF.gif As a professional lawyer in Kasaihana City Wilson Zayne is known as "The Best Closer" that the city has. Wilson is a very passionate and victory determined male. He is married to his work and does everything he can to make sure that he walks out the victor from his cases. Because of his commitment to his work, Wilson is not the type of person to carry on relationships with women that last beyond just having sex. His personal life is very one way, never really talking about it with other people. Wilson has a very brash and straight shooter kind of personality with work and his life. This brings him to be hated by a lot of people, even those that he works with at his firm. But even with his assholeish personality he gets the job done with success. Firing GIF.gif Baseball GIF.gif Awesome GIF.gif 'Occupation/Class' ' Court.jpeg ' Occupation: Lawyer for Zayne and Lewis Law Firm Rank: Name Partner (Senior Partner) Magician 03.jpg Occupation: Night Life Vigilante Rank: The Magician The Magician Magician.jpg Magician 00.jpg Magician 01.jpg Magician 02.jpg The Magician is a homo magi, a human born with the affinity to manipulate magic. His unique genetic structure allows him to use the magic he was born with as well as learned magic. As a tribute to his father, and as a focus for his spells, he casts spells by speaking backwards. For example, saying "pots" would cause the target of the spell to stop in their tracks. Sometimes called "Sorcery", Magic is a term used to describe the mystical ability of some characters to use their ethereal abilities to cast spells, conjure magics and create a large number of other abilities from it. It differs from Occultism because these characters have an inherit use of their abilities which, in most cases, extend from themselves. To cast a spell, the sorcerer requires a source of magical energy. These sources can include internal reserves, mystical beings, alternate dimensions, or from their surroundings, supposedly from thin air; the dimension of the Earth was once full of these energies. In magic, nothing is free: The price of magic always involves suffering. Sometimes called "Divine Empowerment" or "Probability Manipulation", Divine Grace is the inactive ability to contain a certain amount of finesse and elegance pervading all of their actions. Usually the power derives from a divine source, depending on the character. These gifts allow these characters to judge a situation in an unbiased manner, dodge bullets and other projectiles without the appearance of significant effort. One who has divine grace might be said to have the luck of the gods on their side. An instinctual supernatural ability to be in the right place at exactly the right time. This has led Wilson to uncanny luck, like winning incredible amounts of money from Arcade machines and Casinos. Avoiding harm. And more times than not - to meet the right kind of ally to help prevent or stop an apocalyptic event from happening. This also lets him reshape the battlefield to his advantage. Magician 04.jpg 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations " Your Story "Edit Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY'Edit ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:RPC Category:The Pallas' RPC Category:Sci-Fi Category:Generation 1 Category:Magic